The Exorcist With Unknown Abilities
by maximumwolf242
Summary: While Allen and the others are out on an assignment, they rescue a girl from an Akuma attack. When they try to approach the girl she is full of fear and runs from them, that's when she draws out her weapons and fights them. Though the girl has an ability the others have never seen before, could she be an Accomadator of innocence? Read and find out. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1:Attack of the Akuma

_**I do not own -man or its characters, i only hold custody of the character Kimiku. **_

Chapter 1: Attacked by the Akuma

The monstrous Akuma continued to chase after the sixteen year old girl, lifting its large grey arm it reached to grab her. Instead it grabbed the powdery snow beneath her, the impact of its hand against the snow sent her flying back. Quickly she stood again and ran off, her clothing -a black long sleeved jacket, a white shirt, a black miniskirt, and a pair of black boots.- coated with patches of snow. A look of fear washed over her face as she looked back at the monster pursuing her, an evil grin appeared then it opened its mouth releasing a fiery flash of light.

The frightened girl ran from her pursuer hoping to get away, her hopes immediately crashed once she was taken into the monsters clutches. "There's no point in running, now give me the innocence." the monster demanded. It opened its mouth once again, but this time was to devour her. She let out a high pitched screech as the monsters jaws came closer to her, the Akuma let out a chuckle before it made the girl it's meal. Suddenly the Akuma's arm snapped off, from the elbow down the arm fell to the blanket of white beneath it.

As the arm fell the girl rolled out of its curled claws, she plumped onto the snow and sat up then turned her gaze to the monster. Slushing snow and stomping footsteps brought her attention to the three teenagers running towards her, two boys and one girl. One of the boys looked eighteen, the girl with them looked sixteen, and the other boy looked fifteen. The white haired boy and green haired girl charged towards the Akuma, the red haired boy knelt down in front of the girl to assure that she was unharmed. "Are you alright?" he asked. The brown haired girl turned her head to look at him, and when she did his face flushed and his eyes turned to hearts. His green eyes drank in the sight of her, her brown hair that came close to her shoulders, her honey colored eyes, and her light tan skin.

"Lavi this is no time for flirting, now get your ass over here and help us!" a boy with blue hair pulled into a high ponytail shouted.

"Coming Kanda," Lavi sighed, "You'd better take cover this could get ugly."

The girl stumbled then ran from the Akuma, as she ran the ground around her she was thrown by another Akuma. "Innocence!" it roared. The girl screamed and backed away, Lavi took his weapon a small black hammer and ran towards the monster. "Big hammer little hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow!" he shouted spinning his hammer. The small black hammer grew three times its size, Lavi took the hammer and slammed it into the Akuma's gut. The monster shot up into the sky then came crashing down, when it did the hammer was placed on top of it making it an Akuma pancake.

After the Akuma were defeated the four teenagers who had saved the girl surrounded her, three of them with friendly looks and one with an annoyed look. The white haired boy, Lavi, and the dark green haired girl all knelt near her making sure she was unharmed. The girl was not harmed only shaken up, she shook with fright and backed away from them. "It's alright we won't hurt you." The white haired boy assured. She shook her head and backed away from them, she reached went over to one of the trees and ripped a chunk of bark from its trunk. She took the bark and dragged it across her wrist, as she did so her blood arose into the air and formed two blades. She stood and took the weapons in her hands, then she rushed towards the others. Kanda and swiftly moved towards her, he took his sword Mugen and went into battle with the mysterious girl. As Kanda fought with her he discovered that her eyes were cold and lifeless, almost as though she was possessed by something. The brown haired girl took her blood weapon and aimed it at Kanda's head, he quickly dodged it and lifted his own weapon.

Suddenly something happened and the girl's blades disappeared, she stumbled holding her head and breathing heavy. Kanda readied his sword and brought it down, he was stopped just as the blade was an inch above her head. The blue haired boy dropped his sword as he was held back by Lavi, the white haired boy and dark green haired girl rushed over to the girl's side as she began to collapse.

"How's she look Allen?" Lavi asked against a struggling Kanda.

"She's unconscious." The white haired boy replied.

"What should we do, we can't just leave her here?" the other girl asked.

"Are you people stupid, she just tried to attack us and you want to help her?" Kanda demanded.

"Hey calm down Yu, Lenalee's right we can't just leave her here she might die out in this cold weather." Lavi agreed.

"Will you let go of me!" the angered eighteen year old demanded.

Lavi willingly released him then walked over to join Lenalee and Allen, the three of them talked while Kanda stood at a faraway distance trying to suppress his anger. The three Exorcist determined who would carry her back to town so that they could bored the train, they had come to the decision to take the mysterious girl back to their headquarters known as The Black Order. Lavi was decided to carry her down to the town, as they all departed from the area Lenalee turned to Kanda who was leaned against a tree. "Kanda we're leaving now, come one." She called to him. The teenager straightened himself then walked in their direction, he was still questioning himself about the girl's mysterious abilities.

Eventually they reached the town and boarded the train, as they got onto the train the girl in Lavi's arms stirred though she didn't awaken. When they were on the train they had a cart all to themselves, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and the mysterious girl all sat together while Kanda sat as far away from them as possible. Hallway back to headquarters the girl had awoken, her honey gold eyes opened slowly then looked around to see where she was. When she saw the others she was overrun with fright and leaped from her seat, before she could go anywhere Lavi and Allen sat her back down and calmed her down. She cowered into the seat curling herself into a protective ball, "Please don't hurt me." she pleaded meekly. Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen exchanged glances then looked back at the cowering girl.

"It's alright we won't hurt you, promise." Lenalee said softly.

"How do I know you aren't one of them, that you aren't an Akuma?" she asked fearfully.

"We're not Akuma, we're Exorcist we kill Akuma." Allen answered the girl.

"Can you tell us your name?" Lenalee asked.

"M-My name?" the girl comprehended.

"That's right, mines Lenalee, what's yours?" Lenalee said with a smile.

"K-Kimiku." She answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kimiku, these two are Lavi and Allen then the grouchy one up there is Kanda the four of us are Exorcist." She explained pointing to each of them.

"Kimiku, can you tell us why those Akuma were after you?" Allen asked.

A sad look suddenly washed over Kimiku's face, she dropped her head as tears flew out of her eyes. Allen backed away in surprise while Lenalee tried to comfort the sobbing girl, "Nice going Allen." Lavi joked. Allen would have said something else but the sound of Kimiku's broken sobs was to attention drawing, Kimiku held herself with sorrow as she continued to sob. "They were my parents." Kimiku sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival at the Black Order

Chapter 2: Arrival at The Black Order

Kanda's P.O.V

I sat at the front of the cart, I heard the others begin speaking I guess that meant that girl was awake. I got up from my seat to go back there and interrogate her about her strange abilities, when I reached the door of the little room thing they were in I paused. I couldn't help but listen in on the conversation, then I heard beansprout ask why the Akuma were after her. Then there was a pause, then the sound of someone crying. I opened the sliding door and glared into each of their eyes, "We'll be getting off the train soon." I announced. I got nods and 'yeah okay' then I glanced over at the girl before I left, she was curled together sobbing. Right as I closed the door she said that the Akuma were her parents, I stood there for a moment almost shocked then I walked back to my seat. When I got back I just sat there, I didn't give the girl pity though a small part of me did feel sorry for her. I grabbed my sword and prepared to leave the train, the door opened and Lenalee and that girl came out and approached the area I was sitting in. They both sat in front of me on the opposite side of the seats, the brown haired girl rubbed her eyes like a small child trying to rid herself of the falling tears.

"Kanda, this is Kimiku. She has something she wants to tell you." Lenalee introduced the girl to me.

"Alright what is it?" I asked dryly.

The girl gripped the bottom of her skirt as she tried to gather her words, she glanced up at me with her honey gold eyes.

"I'm sorry…. That I attacked you earlier." She said looking straight at me.

I didn't know how to respond to her so I didn't, The train stopped and as it did I stood and de-boarded the train.

No one's P.O.V

Kimiku and the others arrived in town and where headed towards headquarters, frightfully Kimiku looked about. She walked between Allen and Lavi who assured that she was alright, after a while of walking they reached The Black Order which sat atop a large cliff. In order to get up to The Black Order you would either have to climb up or take the secret entrance, Kimiku looked up at the tall building then to the others who began gathering around a door that had appeared in the Cliffside. They all entered the door then began walking up the stairs that lied inside, when they reached the top the gatekeeper immediately activated. "Prepare for the examination test!" the stone head announced. Kimiku was spooked by the booming voice of the gatekeeper, she backed away but then froze when the golden light appeared. The bright gold light washed over the frightened young girl then it disappeared, the gate keeper sunk back into the stone wall and the two gate like doors opened. "You pass, you may now enter The Black Order." It said as they entered.

"So where should we take her?" Allen asked.

"We take her to chief Komui, maybe he can enlighten us about her strange abilities." Kanda suggested.

"Hey good thinking Yu." Lavi said patting him on the back.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Do not call me by that name!" Kanda shouted at him.

Lavi got a good distance away from him then walked back over to the others, the four Exorcist and Kimiku walked down the halls till they reached Chief Komui's office. They walked inside only to find a huge mess as usual, Chief Komui sat at his desk which was coated with papers he had not filed or even gone through for that matter. He glanced up at the arriving group and the new comer, he stood from his seat and greeted each of them.

"Who is this you've brought with you?" he asked.

"Brother this is Kimiku, while we were out on our mission we rescued her from Akuma." Lenalee explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kimiku." Lenalee's brother said to Kimiku.

"And something your little sister forgot to add was that she attacked us, she took bark from a tree to cut herself, the blood from her cut transformed into two blades she used to fight me." Kanda added coldly.

"How interesting, could the four of you step out for a moment and let us talk?" Komui requested.

The others nodded except for Kanda who just got up and left, stepping outside they left Kimiku to talk with Lenalee's older brother. Chief Komui took a seat back at his desk so that way Kimiku wouldn't feel caged, the dark purple haired twenty nine year old stared at the girl who sat on the couch he cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"So Kimiku, can you tell me why the Akuma were after you?" he asked.

"They were my parents, they were murdered. My father was an Exorcist he came home to visit my mom and I before he left on a new assignment he had gotten, someone broke into the house and went to my parent's room. I heard screaming then when I entered the room…. My parents were laying on the floor in a pool of blood, then I saw the Akuma that had killed them disappear. On the day of their funeral I didn't leave their grave, I was pleading for them to come back. Then a man with a scary face appeared and told me he could bring them back, I turned them into Akuma...my own parents. They wanted something called innocence but I don't know what that is." She explained.

"Innocence substance that is used as a power source for anti-Akuma weapons, Innocence is also the weapon that the Exorcist use in order to destroy or purify the Akuma. You see Innocence has the ability to bond with certain people which are known as Accommodators, when the Accommodators are discovered by a member of the Black Order they come here to learn how to become Exorcist." Komui explained.

"So I have innocence inside of me?" Kimiku wondered.

"If what Kanda had told me is true then it would seem so, I can test you to see if that is true if you'd like to find out." he answered.

Kimiku nodded as a response, Komui rose from his seat then walked over to her. He handed her a small knife so she could draw blood from her body to create into a weapon, Kimiku took the knife and drug it across her arm and as she did the blood arose into the air and the cut closed up. The blood that was in the air was in the form of a blob, slowly she tried to shape it into a weapon. The blood did as she commanded and formed a separate pair of daggers like they had before, when she gripped the weapons in her hand the blood hardened creating a pair of blood red daggers. The daggers only stayed out for a short time, Kimiku sat on the couch in exhaustion.

"Excellent work Kimiku, now before you leave I'm going to take you to see a friend of mine alright?" the man asked.

The brown haired girl nodded then stood to follow Lenalee's brother, she and Komui walked to a small room with an elevator like contraption in it. Stepping on the contraption Komui pressed one of the buttons on the control panel, the contraption then began moving it began to rise and rise till it came to a stopping point. Kimiku stared in both amazement and shock at the creature in front of her, it was a large white ghostly serpent. The serpent lowered her hand near the platform, Kimiku looked up at her in fear. "I will not harm you, step into my hand little one." She requested. Nodding her head the girl stepped into the hand of the serpent, the creature lowered her head and put her forehead against the girls. A green light appeared between them, Komui watched from the platform. "10%, 25%,30%,45%, 50%." She spoke. Then the serpent woman put Kimiku back onto the platform, Komui thanked the creature then dropped the platform down to the level it started at.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"That creature you saw in there was Hevlaska, she's been with us ever since the Order was founded. She holds innocence inside of her body, and she can determine how strong the bond is between innocence and it's Accommodator." Komui explained.

"So she was determining the bond between my innocence and I?" Kimiku comprehended.

"In a way yes, it would appear that you have a fifty fifty bond with your innocence. It's not the best number to get but it will increase as you fight in combat with it." He replied.

The two had reached the doors of his office, he opened the door and walked her out. When he saw that the others weren't outside he told her were to go, he decided he'd let the strange Accommodator join the Black Order. He told her to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat since she looked thin, she nodded then walked through the dimly lit hallways. As she walked there were creaks and cracks that sounded around her, she walked down the halls going the way chief Komui had told her to go. Suddenly a figure appeared and walked towards her, the figure took her and pinned her against a wall.

"What are you doing wandering around here?" the voice demanded.

"I-Im sorry, I'm sorry, whatever I did I'm sorry." She replied fearfully.

"Why are you still here, you attacked us Komui should have thrown you out." Kanda grumbled.

"Stop it you're scaring me Kanda." She pleaded.

"Don't talk to me, you shouldn't even be here." He said then disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.

Kimiku collapsed to her knees and broke into a sob, she held herself and backed into the wall. Was what he said true, did she not belong here? She continued to sob from both fright and sorrow, the sound of footsteps appeared but she did not look to see who approached her. "Are you alright Kimiku?" a voice asked. The frightened girl looked up and saw Lavi, standing next to her.

"L-Lavi?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hey what's gotcha down, are you lost or something?" he asked.

Her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed again, "He was really scary Lavi." She sobbed hugging him.

Lavi rubbed her back to try and calm her down, "What do you mean, who was scary?"

"K-Kanda was." she sobbed. "He yelled at me and pinned me against the wall."

"Come on," he said standing. "We can talk about it while we eat, cause I'm starved and I'm sure you are too, right?"

She nodded and stood, Lavi led her to the cafeteria which was nearly empty. When they got to the order window a man appeared, he had dark skin, purple hair pulled into a very finely set of braids, and was dressed in a sleeveless chef's overalls, and had on a pair of sunglasses. When he saw Lavi approach the window, he immediately threw on his peppy and flamboyant personality.

"Well hello Lavi what can I get'cha today?" he asked.

"Geese Jeryy, could'cha give me a minute to think?" Lavi chuckled.

"Woops sorry Lavi, who's your friend here?" Jeryy asked.

"This is Kimiku Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and I saved her from an Akuma attack." He replied.

"It's nice to meet you dear, so what'll ya have to eat?" Jeryy said to Kimiku.

"Uhm….Soba noodles will be alright." She answered slightly hiding behind Lavi.

"You are just as cute as a button, Soba it is then. What about you Lavi." The man chuckled.

"I'll take some Teriyaki chicken and some white rise." Lavi answered.

"Coming right up." Jeryy said happily going to work.

While they waited for their food Lavi and Kimiku sat at one of the empty tables, Lavi sat across from the shaken up girl. When Kanda entered the cafeteria she immediately started breathing heavier and got more paranoid, Lavi saw her reaction and immediately tried to take her attention off of him. Their food was ready and Lavi stood to get it, Kimiku shook her head and tried to calm herself down. When Lavi returned he set her food down in front of her and sat across from her, as he sat he glanced over at Kanda.

"Are you sure it was Kanda that pinned you against the wall?" he asked.

"Hhm." She replied nodding her head.

"That just doesn't seem like something Yu would do, at least not that I know of." The red haired boy said.

"When I left Komui's office he stopped me in the hallway and asked why I was wondering around, I tried to explain it but he wouldn't hear of it. He pinned me against the wall and all I could do was yell 'I'm sorry' over a million times, then he said that Komui should have thrown me out. I asked him to stop and told him that he was scaring me, he told me not to talk to him and that I didn't belong here." She explained in a sad voice.

"I'll talk with him later, get thing straightened out. In the meantime just enjoy being here, your one of us now so don't worry about it." Lavi said with a smile.

"Thanks for talking with me Lavi, I'm gonna go for a walk." Kimiku said rising from the table.

"Are you sure you didn't even touch your food?" Lavi asked in worry.

"I lost my appetite, you can Jeryy to wrap it up and I'll eat it later." She replied walking towards the door.

When she passed by the table Kanda was sitting at she froze, after a minute she ran out of the door and down the hallway. The blue haired eighteen year old made no eye contact with her, or even acknowledged her presence for that matter. The shaken up girl raced through the halls in fright and sorrow, she wondered where Lenalee and Allen had disappeared to? Stopping to catch her breath the girl decided she'd go back to Komui's office and ask where to go, though she was in an area she hadn't been before meaning she was lost. As she wandered the deserted halls she search for something familiar so she knew exactly where she was, she saw a tall man walking towards her. She knew he wasn't Kanda because the figure was taller than he was, he was a tall lean with very sharp facial features, pointed ears, pale skin, and short black hair with a long white streak which fell in front of his face. He seemed lost himself, he saw Kimiku hide behind one of the pillars in the hall before she was spotted. He approached the pillar she was hiding behind and tried his best not to frighten her, when he saw her fearful expression he put on a small smile to show he meant no harm to her.

"I don't think I've seen you around here are you new to the Black Order?" he asked.

The girl nodded, "Can you help me find chief Komui's office, I think I'm lost."

"Why of course, right this way." He answered as he began to lead her down the hall.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like a vampire?" the girl wondered.

"Unfortunately yes, back in the town I lived in I was actually accused of being a vampire." He replied with a hint of sorrow.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." The girl apologized.

"It's quit alright, now what is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kimiku." She said happily.

"I'm Arystar Krory, nice to meet you." He introduced himself. "Ah, here we are."

The two reached the office and Kimiku walked inside, she waved goodbye to Arystar then entered the chief's office. As Kimiku entered the chief's office she heard someone talking with Komui, she decided to stay put and not disturb them. Komui was talking to a man with pale brown-ish blond hair, tan skin, and silvery blue eyes.

"So she officially a member now?" the man asked.

"Yes Reever, for the hundredth time." Komui answered.

"Sorry chief, I'm just still surprised about her ability." Reever answered.

"Yes her abilities are interesting, I still can't figure out what type of in fence she has. It would appear that her blood itself is the weapon, it could be a parasitic type but I'm not sure. And that is why I've decided the for the time being it shall be call blood innocence!" he chuckled.

"Do you have someone showing her around?" he asked.

"No, perhaps I should have gotten someone to escort her around." Komui muttered.

Then Kimiku stepped out from the wall, reviling herself to the two men. When they saw her they immediately wondered how long she had been there, the brown haired girl looked to Komui. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I was wonder if I am going to stay here I was wondering where my room would be." She said. Komui walked over to his paper filled desk and looked for a listing of available room, when he saw one he wrote down directions on how to get there. "Do you need one of us to escort you down to your room?" he asked. Kimiku shook her head and thanked him for helping her, she walked out of the room then back into the hallway. She glanced down at the paper then carefully followed its instructions, she eventually reached the room that was assigned to her. It was a small room with a single person bed, a nightstand, a mirror and a window. Set on the bed was an Exorcist uniform, Kimiku saw a note attached to the uniform.

"_Here is your uniform, welcome to the family. - Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen" _

Kimiku tried on the uniform then looked at herself in the mirror, her uniform was a black long sleeved jacket with white crosses on the shoulders, a white undershirt, a pair of black pants with white covering half of the pants, a pair of short black boots, and on the jacket was a crest that represented the Black Order. As she looked at herself in the mirror the door to her room opened, she was relieved to see who it was at the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The first assignment

Chapter 3: The first assignment

"Oh good you have your uniform, my brother wants to see you." Lenalee said.

"Am I in trouble?" Kimiku asked.

"No not at all, it's just that brother has an assignment for you." She replied.

"A new assignment?" Kimiku wondered.

Kimiku and Lenalee walked the stone halls back to chief Komui's office, as they walked Kanda passed by them but Kimiku tried to ignore him. they reached Komui's office and as soon as they got in Lenalee was smothered with hugs by her older brother, Kimiku was silent as she watched as Lenalee tried to pry her brother off of her. When she turned back to Kimiku she gave her an embarrassed laugh, when Komui saw the brown haired girl I the room he started to explain the mission she'd have.

"Kimiku I know this is sudden seeing as how you just arrived here, but I'll need you, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda to report to Bulgaria and retrieve some innocence that was reported there. The town the innocence has been reported in has had strange phenomenon happening day in and day out, we also know that Akuma have been spotted heading in the direction of the town." Komui explained.

"Alright I'll go meet up with them and we'll leave immediately." Kimiku said.

"Please let me know as soon as you and the others get into town alright." He requested as the girl began to leave.

"Yes sir." Kimiku replied.

She stepped out of the room and tried to think of were se could find Lavi and Allen, since she was new to the order she was unsure were everything was. She checked the cafeteria but didn't find them there, she thought about asking Jeryy hoping he might have an idea of where they'd be. She approached the window and as soon as she did the man smiled at her thinking she was going to order something, she looked around again just to make sure she hadn't missed them.

"What can I get for ya Kimiku?" Jeryy ask happily.

"Actually Jeryy I was hoping to find Lavi and Allen, do you know where they are?" she asked.

"Uhm let me think… Lavi you could probably find in the library and Allen would probably be with him." the chef replied.

"Alright library it is then." She sighed.

The new Exorcist wandered the halls looking for the library, or for Lavi and Allen and hopefully not Kanda. She turned the corner and tried to clear her head, she bumped into someone then immediately recoiled and looked up to see who it was she had bumped into. Standing in front of her was an angry Kanda, Kimiku tried her best to hide her fear of the swordsman.

"Huh K-Komui said that you, Lavi, Allen, and I are supposed to go to Bulgaria and retrieve some innocence that's there." She quickly spit out.

"Any idea where the two morons are?" he asked coldly.

"Jeryy suggested that they'd be in the library." She replied fearfully.

"Let's go then." He said.

Kimiku followed behind the swordsman, silence remained between the two till it was broken by Kanda. "About earlier when you first got here…I didn't intend to be as angry as I was." he said. Kimiku didn't know how to reply to him she was still afraid of him, why Kanda had been so mean to her she didn't know. Finally the two reached the library and once the door opened they couldn't believe their eyes, Lavi and Allen where on the opposite sides of the room in little forts made of books and were throwing books at each other. "What the hell are you morons doing?" Kanda grumbled. The two teenagers stopped their fight and looked over at the two arrivals, before any of them spoke Lavi threw another book at Allen.

"I'll ask again, what the hell are you morons doing?" Kanda repeated.

"We were having a book war." Lavi answered.

"Why were you doing that?" Kimiku asked.

"We got bored." They both answered.

"We'll we got a new mission, the four of us are headed to Bulgaria." The girl stated.

The four Exorcist left the Black Order behind as they set off on their latest mission, as they walked to the train station Kimiku read over the case report. Once they reached the station they were accompanied by a Finder, the man in the tan hooded coat greeted the arriving Exorcist then boarded the train. They entered one of the box carts so that they could have privacy, the Finder remained outside of the boxed room leaving only the Exorcist inside. Kimiku sat in between Allen and Lavi while Kanda sat alone on the opposite side, it was quiet and a very uneasy feeling filled the atmosphere surrounding them. Kanda let out a frustrated sigh, he was the 'I hate being around people' type. No longer being able to handle it Kimiku stood and left the room, she closed the sliding door and sat next to the Finder.

"Aren't you lonely out here?" Kimiku asked the man.

"Not at all, there's no need for you to accompany me miss." The man replied.

"My names Kimiku, what's yours?" she asked.

"I am Gavin, this is my first time being out on a mission. You see I only got out of Finder's school a week ago, I've never been out on a mission before." Gavin answered.

A troubled look appeared on Kimiku's face, she drew her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was scared to use her innocence, whenever she'd activate it she felt different almost as if she weren't in control of it. She dropped her head onto her knees and held herself tighter, she hadn't learned how to fully use her innocence or sustain it. She could only go two or three minutes before pain would overcome her, then she would collapse and wake up hours later.

"Is everything alright Ms. Kimiku?" Gavin wondered.

"Huh yes," she replied giving him a smile. "Just lost in thought I suppose."

"Perhaps you'd like to talk it over?" he suggested.

"No its alright," she replied standing. "I enjoyed talking with you Gavin."

"Like wise." He answered smiling back at her.

Then she opened the sliding door and walked into the little room, she closed the door and paused for a moment. She dropped her head to hide her tears of frustration and sadness, she had forgotten the others were there so she quickly wiped her tears and sat back in her seat. The girl continued to hold herself as the memories of her using her innocence filled her mind, she let out a sigh of both self-rage and frustration. Suddenly two hands were placed on her shoulders, looking up she saw both Lavi and Allen holding her shoulders and looking at her in worry.

"Everything alright?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, just have lots on my mind." She replied.

"You look tired, why don't you take a nap and we'll wake you up when we get to Bulgaria." Allen suggested.

"No guys really I'm fine." She insisted.

"Kimiku, we can both tell you're not alright." Lavi stated.

"I can't sleep…no matter how much I try to I just can't." She replied.

"What do you mean you can't?" Allen asked.

"Every time I go to sleep I have the same dream no, the same nightmare each and every time. That night my parents died and my innocence going out of control, I just can't." she sobbed. "I'm afraid to."

"How long have you been having the nightmare?" Allen wondered.

"Ever since my parents died." She answered.

The girl stood and walked towards the sliding door, both Allen and Lavi wondered where she was going and stood to follow her. She turned her head and faced them, she saw both of their worried expressions. She sat down on the seat across from Lavi and Allen, Kanda glared at her for sitting on the same seat as him. She curled up at the end of the seat so that she was as far away from Kanda as possible, it didn't take long for the exhausted young girl to fall asleep. Lavi and Allen smile then turned towards Kanda with a look of anger, Kanda didn't acknowledge their enraged looks that were cast upon him.

"What?" he finally grumbled.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Haven't you realized that I'm never nice to people, che stupid beansprout." Kanda answered.

"My name is Allen!" the white haired boy shouted.

"Still, just because your mean and stingy doesn't mean you have to threaten her Yu." Lavi said.

"I haven't threatened her…yet." Kanda retorted.

"She told me that you pinned her against a wall and shouted at her!" Lavi proved

"Kanda!" Allen yelled in surprise.

"Your point being?" Kanda asked.

"She been through enough as it is, just try and not to scare her as much as you already have." Allen replied.

Silence filled the small room, after a while on the train it finally pulled into the station. Kimiku was still asleep when it did, Allen got up and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder then lightly shook her, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see who was shaking her. "Time to get off the train Kimiku." Allen said. She nodded then sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes like a small child, she stood up then de-boarded the train along with Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Timcampy. The golden golem flew around Kimiku, the girl smiled at the golem which decided to nestle itself into her hair. When they arrived in Bulgaria they headed in the direction of the town the innocence was reported in, before they left Kimiku remembered what Komui had told her.

"Guys hold on, Chief Komui told me to call him and let him know we got into Bulgaria safely." She said.

"Alright we'll stop at a place with a phone." Lavi responded.

"We don't have time for that, we'll call him after we've obtained the innocence." Kanda retorted.

"Kanda you and Lavi go on ahead, I'll go with Kimiku and we'll meet up with you." Allen said.

"Alright then, the two of you be careful." Lavi said as he walked off with Kanda.

"You guys be safe to, we'll come find you as soon as we call Komui!" Kimiku called to them.

Lavi waved back at her while Kanda was being his stingy self and walked ahead, Kimiku followed the white haired boy to a building with a phone. The duo entered an inn that which had an available phone, Kimiku didn't have a golem which was the only way to contact the Black Order while on missions. Allen used Timcampy as a substitute since she didn't have one of the little creatures, Allen signaled for to pick up the phone. Kimiku held the phone up to her ear and waited for someone to pick up, then there was a clank meaning someone had picked up from the other line.

"Science Division, this is Reever speaking." Reever answered.

"Hi Reever it's Kimiku, can I speak with Chief Komui please?" she answered.

"Alright he'll be here shortly, did the five of you make it into Bulgaria okay?" he replied.

"Yep we just got off the train, Lavi and Kanda went ahead Allen is here with me." she responded.

"Good to here, I'm putting you over to Komui." Reever said.

"Thanks Reever." Kimiku said before he was gone.

"Ah Kimiku, I take it you and the others made it to Bulgaria alright?" Komui's voice filled the phone.

"Yes sir, we're on our way to retrieve the innocence." The young girl answered.

"Splendid, oh and Kimiku about your abilities…I've figured out a way you can form your weapons without having to injure yourself." Komui said.

"Really how?" she asked in excitement.

"If my theory is correct, all you should have to do is call out the type of weapon you fight with and it should activate your innocence. Uh Kimiku would you mind putting Allen on the line please, I have something he need to hear." Komui explained.

"Alright here he is," she replied. "Allen Chief Komui wants to speak to you."

Allen's P.O.V

I took the phone from Kimiku's hand and watched as she went to sit on one of the benches, I put the phone up to my ear and immediately heard Komui talk.

"Hi Komui, what do you need to talk to me about?" I wondered.

"It's about Kimiku, I need you to keep a close eye on her." He answered.

"What why?" I asked.

"Hevlaska said that it is unknown what will become of her innocence, I've also figure out what type of innocence she possesses." Komui explained.

"What kind is that?" I wondered.

"The fact that she uses her blood to form a weapon suggest that she possesses a crystal type of innocence, however crystal types are evolved forms of equipment types. Kimiku's however, her innocence forms her weapons straight out of her blood she doesn't have the cross symbol like others who also have that type of innocence do. To get to my point Allen, I'll need you to tell me everything that happens when she activates her innocence…it may appear as a crystal type but I have a feeling that were dealing with an innocence no one has ever witnessed before." Komui responded.

"I'll do the best I can, is that all?" I asked.

"Yes that is all for the time being, I hope to see that the five of you return to us safe and sound." The Chief explained.

I hung up the phone and walked over to Kimiku, she smiled at me then we walked outside to meet up with the others. I found it hard to believe someone as sweet and well…innocent as she was…could possess a power none of us will ever understand. My eye suddenly reached as a swarm of Akuma appeared out of nowhere, they all swarmed towards us at once. They aimed their guns at us and fired before either of us could reached, I quickly did my best and activated my arm to shield us both. Then something shaded out the sun and when I turned to look at what it was I have to admit I was terrified, a large blood red wing came from out of the blue and killed a great number of Akuma in a matter of seconds. Then I saw what the wing was attached to, Kimiku grabbed hold of me and lifted us both into the air with her blood red wings. I thought she could only form daggers not a pair of giant wings, no this defiantly meant she didn't have a crystal type innocence. Because someone with a crystal type can only form one weapon, Kimiku's innocence was defiantly a type of innocence unknown to well…the world.

"Kimiku how did you know they were there?" I asked.

"I can see them, the souls of Akuma." She said looking down at me with eyes that looked like my own cursed one.

"You have an eyes…just like the one I have." I said in disbelief.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it later." She replied to my expression.

"Alright drop me here, I'll shoot them from the ground while you get the ones above." I stated.

"I'll drop you, but let me take care of the Akuma." She whispered.

Something seemed different, Kimiku didn't seem like herself she was more serious and emotionless kinda like Kanda. She landed close to the ground then dropped me, she flew back into the air and spread her strange anti-Akuma weapon as wide as possible. Her blood red wings nearly covered the entire area around us, she drew them back then launched a swarm of blood red feathers at the Akuma but the feathers started to change. They seemed to transform into huge blobs that engulfed only the Akuma, the blobs of red shrank down to the size of nothing as it captured each and every one of the Akuma. Once the Akuma were defeated she landed, her wings shattered then disappeared. I turned my arm back to normal then Kimiku started stumbling and collapsed, I ran over to her and held her in a sitting position. She was conscious but out of breath and exhausted, I threw her over my back carrying her piggy back style so that she could rest. I began walking so that I could reach the others, I could feel Kimiku breathing rapidly as I carried her.

"Sorry…if I wasn't…out of energy…I'd fly us…to them." She gasped.

"It's no trouble, it's not healthy to strain yourself so don't worry too much about it." I replied.

"If I wasn't weak…I wouldn't be burdening you." She said.

"Really Kimiku, I don't mind carrying you and besides you're not weak… you took out a swarm of Akuma on your own. It would have taken Lavi, Kanda, and me put together to defeat them, now like I said don't stain yourself." I retorted.

She nodded then suddenly dropped her head onto my back, she'd fallen unconscious. I knew she'd be alright as long as she was breathing, I tried to imagine the look on Komui's face once I told him what I had just seen.


	4. Chapter 4:Battle at WestPoint village

Chapter 4: Battle at WestPoint village, Kimiku's ultimate attack

Allen had walked for what felt like centuries, finally WestPoint village came into view. He was still a long distances away, Kimiku was still past out from using up so much energy to defeat the Akuma. Allen spotted Lavi and Kanda just up ahead, "Lavi, Kanda!" he called waving to show them he was finally here. Lavi spun around when he heard Allen's call, he saw Kimiku slung over his friends back.

"What happened to her?" Lavi asked with worry.

"A swarm of Akuma appeared out of nowhere, she defeated them single handedly but wore herself out." Allen answers.

"So those wings were hers then?" Kanda verified stepping towards them.

"So you saw them too huh Yu?" Lavi stated.

"That was her the anti-Akuma weapon she had formed, I'll explain everything on the way to WestPoint." Allen explained.

"You want me to take her Allen?" Lavi asked.

"That be great, my back starting to kill me." Allen laughed.

After Kimiku was handed over to Lavi, Allen explained everything too his fellow Exorcist. Halfway towards the town Kimiku stirred though she didn't awaken, Lavi noticed her rapid breathing and decided that they should all stop and rest. The four of them(five counting Gavin) stopped for a break in a nearby field, Lavi sat Kimiku down and leaned her against a tree. Kanda stood away from the others as he rested against the trunk of an oak tree, as for Allen he was chatting with Gavin the Finder. Kimiku remained silent, all that could be heard was her steady breathing. Soon the five picked back up where they left off and headed towards the village, along the way Kimiku had finally woken up.

"Lavi?" she asked, seeing that he was carrying her instead of Allen.

"Hey your finally awake!" Lavi cheered as he smiled down at her.

"You can let me walk Lavi." She said.

"You sure?" he comprehended.

She merely nodded then slipped out of his arms, she stumbled a few times but she started walking again. When they reached the village they observed to try and find anything out of the ordinary, suddenly a swarm of villagers surrounded them neither Kimiku's nor Allen's eyes reached to them meaning they were not Akuma.

"What do you all want?" the villagers asked angrily.

"Your kind isn't welcome here!" another villager shouted.

"What do you mean sir?" Allen asked one of the villagers.

"A group of people dressed like you four came here before, some of our other village men chased them off because they were trying to steal from us." A female villager spoke.

"What do you mean they tried to steal from you?" Kimiku wondered.

"They tried taking our village's guardian." Two villagers said, pointing to a statue that stood in the center of the village.

The statue had a copper dragon with silver braid like rods forming around it, Kimiku stared at the statue. Her eyes activated as she observed the statue, she blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She looked into the faces of the villagers, she gave them all a warm comforting smile. "We aren't here to take your guardian, we're just passing through." She told the crowd of villagers. The others looked at her with surprise as the crowd began to disburse and disappear into the buildings, she immediately turned back and glanced at the dragon.

"What do you mean we aren't taking the dragon?" Kanda grumbled.

"Because the dragon isn't the source of the innocence." She replied.

"And how is it you know what the source is?" Kanda demanded.

Kimiku activated her eyes and showed them to the group, "My eyes are different from Allen's right eye, I can both see Akuma souls and innocence as well." She explained.

"Whoa that's awesome, I gotta think of a cooler nickname to give you." Lavi said.

"What we should do is talk to the towns people, we should split up and meet back here in two hours." Allen suggested.

"I agree, while you guys work on that I'll try and find the innocence." Kimiku responded.

"One of us should go with you, Kanda what about you?" Allen wondered.

"Why should I?" he asked dryly.

"You hate talking to people, and its best we go in pairs. I don't know what but something about this place doesn't feel right, so it's agreed then…we'll meet back here in two hours fair enough?" Lavi double checked.

"Fine whatever." Kanda grumbled.

The four split up and walked in opposite directions, Kimiku led the way with her eyes closed as she tried to detect the innocence. She was able to detect and the two dashed towards it, she soon stopped at a mountain ledge. There wasn't any way for Kanda to get up there so Kimiku had to break out her wings, pain wash over her face as the two blood wings appeared. Suddenly there was the snapping of a branch then multiple footsteps, the group of villagers from before had surrounded them. This time her eyes reached and saw that the entire group was a swarm of Akuma, as they transformed quickly she spun around "Get down!" She shouted as she ran towards him. She wrapped her wings around herself and Kanda making a protective cocoon that would shield them from the Akuma's attacks, Kimiku was still tired from her last battle but she ignored the feeling of overexertion. Once she heard their guns cease shutting she spread her wings out smashing two Akuma in the process, she transformed her wings into a bow which already had an arrow in it. Her wings drained far too much energy from her body, using smaller weapons to attack drained less energy.

The Akuma were defeated then using her wings again, Kimiku flew up to the ledge where a cave was revealed to be holding the innocence. The girl and swordsman walked through the cave which began to appear more as a labyrinth, they walked through the tunnels searching for the innocence. Coming up on a left turn the innocence appeared, a statue of a dragon similar to the one in the village appeared. The only difference was that this dragon was actually a part of the cave, Kimiku activated her eyes and looked at the statue fully knowing that this statue was in fact the holder of the innocence.

"How are we going to get the innocence out of it?" Kimiku asked.

"Break it I guess." Kanda answered.

Kanda unsheathed his sword Mugen and prepared to break the stone statue, suddenly the mountain began to shake. The eyes of the statue turned red and the statue began to grow, rock fell around them as the cave began to cave in. Quickly Kimiku grabbed Kanda and flew towards the exit, light appeared up ahead and the two got out safely. The mountain began to crumble as the stone dragon emerged from it, Kimiku flew from the dragon but she was captured. Luckily she wasn't high up so when Kanda fell he wasn't injured, he stood on the ground below. The stone dragon grumbled and tightened its grip on the girl, her wings shattered at the grip the dragon.

"Kanda!" Lavi and Allen shouted running towards them. When they saw the gargantuan dragon, they were both shocked when they saw Kimiku in its clutches. The dragon let out a fierce roar, Kimiku let out a cry of pain she broke from the dragon's grip. The girl unleashed her wings again, and fired the same attack she had done on the Akuma but it didn't seem to affect the dragon. Breaking the blood bubble the dragon charged at Kimiku, the girl with blood wings flew upward so that dragon would follow her. Once she was far off the ground she looked into the dragons eyes and prepared to attack, held her arm out and watched her blood cover it creating a weapon. The blood finally stopped forming and on her arm was a cannon-like weapon, she aimed it at the dragon and fired a huge rod right into the dragon's stomach. The dragon roared in pain and slashed at Kimiku, the stone dragon swatted its claws at her managing to clip her side. Kimiku was tossed down towards the ground, before she could right herself she painfully smashed onto the ground. The dragon charged towards her, it had its mouth opened revealing its razor sharp teeth.

Weakly she stood and attacked, she launched another swarm of feathers at the dragon but it again had little effect on the stone beast. Pain coursed through her body but Kimiku still fought. The dragon lifted its foot and brought it down on the girl, she smashed further into the ground feeling her whole body go numb. Then the dragon was smacked away by Lavi's giant hammer, the red haired eighteen year old quickly ran towards Kimiku and saw that she was holding her bleeding neck from where she'd been scratched. The dragon appeared again even more enraged then the last time, it pulled its head back and launched a sea of fire upon the Exorcist. Kimiku reached quickly and covered everyone with her wings making a protective heat resistant burrier, After the flames disappeared Lavi and Kanda charged at the dragon.

"Kimiku are you alright?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Was all she could manage to say.

She weakly stood and faced the dragon, she hardened the blood on her wound so that it would no longer bleed.

"Allen get Kanda and Lavi away from the dragon, I've got a plan." She muttered.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked in worry.

"I have to use it, my ultimate attack is all I can use to destroy that thing." She said hopping into the air.

"Lavi, Kanda!" Allen shouted from below.

The two teenagers looked over at Kimiku then at Allen, "What the hell is she doing?" Kanda asked.

"Kimiku found a way to destroy the dragon, she said for the two of you to get away from it!" Allen explained.

"Got it Allen." Lavi said jumping away from the dragon.

The three watched as Kimiku shot the dragon from above, the stone dragon turned and flew towards her. Kimiku's wings disappeared and formed a large blob that engulfed both herself and the dragon, inside the blob the dragon still tried to attack. Then four tentacles immerged from the inside and restrained the dragon, the stone beast struggled but was not released. Kimiku held her hands out towards the dragon, suddenly a red light appeared over her hands as she focused on the dragon. She could tell the dragon what part of the body the dragon was holding the innocence in, she then formed her hand into a fist and the dragon was broken by the blood tentacles that were wrapped around it's body. As the dragon crumbled into nothing the innocence appeared, Kimiku took the innocence in her hands then felt unbearable pain take over.

Lavi's P.O.V

Allen, Yu, and I continued to stare at the red blob that had engulfed both the dragon and Kimiku. Nearly ten whole minutes had gone by and Kimiku still hadn't come out neither did the dragon for that matter, then the blob began to shrink till it eventually disappeared. We didn't see Kimiku or the dragon, we continued to stare in suspense at where the blood blob had been. Suddenly we saw something fall, a pile of rubble fell from the sky and onto the ground. We still searched for Kimiku, we didn't see her anywhere and I could tell that Allen was just as worried as I was. "What's that?" Allen asked as he saw something else fall. I looked over to what he had caught sight of, it was hard to see since it was so far up. Then I realized it was Kimiku, "Extend!" I shouted. the handle of my hammer extended up to where Kimiku was falling, I was sitting on the handle waiting to catch her. She eventually fell into my arms and when she did I was shocked and surprised, she was covered in surface wounds save the one on her neck but was surprised me was that she had the innocence in her hands.

My hammer shrunk back to normal as I returned to the ground, Allen immediately rushed over to see if she was alright. Yu saw the Innocence in her hands and walked over, then Kimiku started to wake up.

"I got it." She said weakly holding up the innocence to me.

"Good job Kimiku, do you think you can walk?" I asked.

"Don't…think so." She replied. "I used up all of my…energy so I can't move…sorry."

"Hey there's nothing to apologize for, we'll take you to a hospital and get you fix up." I smiled at her.

"Did she really take out that dragon alone?" Kanda asked.

"Where have you been, the evidence is over there?" Allen shouted pointing to what remained of the dragon.

"Sorry but I…can't stay…conscious…" Kimiku muttered as she started passing out.

"Ahh, Guys we gotta get her to a hospital fast!" I shouted.

There wasn't a hospital in the village only a small clinic, so we all got there using my hammer. When we got back into town we rushed straight to the hospital so we could treat Kimiku's wounds, when we got into the hospital we all were surprised to see Komui and Bookman there. I assumed Bookman was here to treat her wounds but I had no idea why Komui was here, Bookman walked up and looked at Kimiku.

"So this is the one with the unknown future?" he asked.

"How'd you know we were here old panda?" I replied.

"Stop calling me panda, and I am not old! I came here to record some events that had happened, chief Komui offered to accompany me and he said you and the others would be here and he needed to talk with Allen." Bookman explained.

"Well then you'll need to treat her fast, I don't know how her innocence works so I don't know if she'd lost any blood or not." I stated laying Kimiku on one of the beds in the hospital room we were in.

"How did she get such grave injuries?" the old geezer asked.

"The innocence we were after was inside a dragon statue, Kimiku figured out a way to get the innocence and crumble the dragon into a pile of rubble." I answered.

"I'll start working on her wounds, why don't you and the others go and rest up yourselves." Bookman suggested.

I nodded then Yu, Gavin, and I walked out of the room to go and get something to eat, Allen stayed behind and talked with Komui about god knows what.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome homeKimiku

Chapter 5: Welcome home, Kimiku

Eyes slowly opening Kimiku found herself in a strange place with a strange little man standing by her bedside, she sat up but was pushed back down by the strange little man. "You shouldn't be moving yet, with that wound on your neck and your fractured leg you'll need to rest easy for a while." The little man spoke. Kimiku simply nodded and laid back down, she looked around wondering where Lavi, Kanda, and Allen had wondered off to. Then speak of the devils Kanda and Lavi returned from having their meal, Kimiku wondered where Allen was till she caught a glimpse of him in the hall talking with Komui.

"So how ya doing Kimiku?" Lavi asked.

"Alright I guess." She smiled at him.

"How do her wounds look?" Lavi asked the strange old man.

"Other than anything serious she has a fractured arm, the wound on her neck has already begun healing and should be fully recovered within a week's time." He answered.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Kimiku asked the man.

"I have no proper name but you may call me Bookman, I've heard a great deal about you Ms. Kimiku." Bookman answered.

"I wish I could say the same Mr. Bookman." She giggled.

Allen still hadn't come in yet; Kimiku continued to wonder what they were talking about. She looked over at Lavi and Kanda, she wasn't sure if they'd gotten hurt or not.

"Were the two of you hurt during the fight?" she asked.

"Only a few scrapes and bruises, but we'll be fine." Lavi answered.

"Now that we got the innocence does that mean we can go back…home?" Kimiku wondered.

"As soon as a train pulls into the station we'll leave." Kanda answered.

"Oh Kanda I forgot you were with me when the dragon appeared, did you get hurt I don't know if my wing shielded us the whole time he attacked." She said in surprise.

"I wasn't injured; even if I was it would have healed almost immediately." He grumbled.

Then Allen and Komui came into the room, Allen immediately checked on Kimiku's condition while Komui closed the door. When the leader of the Black Order turned to face the girl he saw her bandaged neck and side he was shocked, Kimiku looked well but still weak. He moved to the bedside and looked down at the wounded girl, from what Allen had told him he was surprised at what her powers were capable of. Kimiku sat up and put a hand on her neck, she unwrapped her neck then her side.

"Kimiku what are you doing?!" Allen asked in worry, he grabbed her hand stopping her.

"It's okay Allen, my neck is healed see." She said pulling the bandage.

Indeed the wound had closed up completely, along with the one on her side.

"Can we go back now…back to the Black Order?" she requested.

"Sure." Allen smiled rubbing her head.

The group left the hospital shortly afterwards, The group left the hospital shortly afterwards, Komui didn't accompany them. Kimiku wondered why but she dismissed her curiosity, she and the others boarded the train and were on their way home. The exorcist with strange abilities was still exhausted from her pervious battle, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Her resting form fell against Lavi's side; the eighteen year old looked at her in worry then realized she was only sleeping. Lavi smiled and wrapped an arm around her, her breathing eased more as she fell deeper into sleep.

"She asleep already?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, I guess that fight must have taken a lot out of her." he answered.

"It's because she hasn't learned how to control her innocence." Kanda stated.

"She controlled it well during the fight, but she did take a lot more damage than any of us did." Allen added.

All three exorcists looked at the sleeping girl; still unbelieving that she had destroyed the stone dragon alone. After an hour or so later Kimiku awoke, she lifted her head from Lavi's side and sleepily rubbed her eyes. After she had woken up the train arrived in the station, they got off the train and headed towards the black order. They reached the secret entrance and went up the stairs; they reached the halls and split apart. Kimiku walked the halls not knowing where to go, she saw Reever walking ahead of her. "Uhm Mr. Reever!" she called running towards him. The man turned around and gave her a smile; Kimiku stopped a minute to catch her breath.

"Oh Kimiku, I didn't know you and the others were back. So how did the mission go?" he asked.

"It went great, do you know where Lenalee is?" she answered.

"She's in the science department, talking with Komui." Reever replied. "I'll walk you that way."

"Oh thank you." Kimiku cheered.

She followed Reever to the science lab, and once they arrived they were both shocked. The lab was trashed and everyone was hiding, a large robot appeared and moved its robotic arm towards the two new arrivals. Quickly Kimiku grabbed Reever and activated her innocence; she was able to get up in the air with the help of her wings. Kimiku landed and placed Reever near the others, the robot fired a laser at them. Kimiku used her blood wings to cover herself and them, the lasers ceased but she kept her sings up.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

"Komrin, chief Komui built it him to help us around." a guy with swirly glasses said.

"Everyone listen, when my wings drop I want all of you to scatter. I'll find a way to destroy Komrin, all of you stay back and make sure you aren't near me or him." she explained.

"Alright." they all replied.

Her wings dropped and she dashed towards Komrin, she brought out her daggers and tried to attack the robot. The others watched in awe as Kimiku attacked Komrin, she was suddenly captured by the robot. "Prepare for operation!" he announced. Kimiku broke her wings and reformed them around the robot; he was now trapped in a blood bubble. Kimiku jumped away from the bubble which began to shrink, and then a small explosion occurred from inside the bubble. When it fell, all that remained of the robot was his head.

"Kimiku that was awesome!" they all cheered.

"I didn't know your innocence could do that!" Reever said in disbelief.

"I can do more than just that...but it takes a lot of energy out of me." Kimiku gasped.

"Are you okay?" another member asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Kimiku answered.

Then Kimiku remembered that Reever had said Lenalee was in the science department, she looked around for Lenalee but didn't see her. "Where's Lenalee?" she wondered. Everyone spread out and searched for her, Reever announced a moment later that he found her. She had been hidden underneath a huge mess of papers, she was unconscious but unharmed.

"Kimiku, could you take her back to her room, the others and I better start cleaning up before Komui gets back." Reever requested.

"No problem." she replied. "I'll come back and help you guys clean up."

The brown haired Exorcist took hold of Lenalee and walked her to her room, as she walked she noticed that not only the science decision had been damaged. A few of the halls and rooms had been destroyed; Kimiku carried Lenalee through the halls till she heard footsteps ahead of her. Then Lavi and Allen appeared out of nowhere, they were both panting and had worried looks.

"What was all that crashing and yelling?" Allen asked.

"A robot named Komrin that chief Komui build destroyed the science lab, and a few of the rooms. I was able to destroy him but I kinda got hurt, I don't know if Lenalee's alright." she explained.

"What?!" they both shouted.

"Che, do the two of you have to be so loud?" Kanda asked appearing from one of the halls.

"Kimiku and Lenalee got hurt, Komui build a robot and it trashed the place." Allen explained.

"Reever said for me to take Lenalee back to her room, I'm going to go back and help them clean up." Kimiku announced.

"Do you know where her room is?" Lavi wondered.

"No, but I'm sure I can find it." Kimiku smiled.

She walked ahead and wobbled a bit, her leg was still hurt. Before she did disappear Lavi and Allen told her to go to the cafeteria when she was done, Kimiku nodded and continued on her way. She walked three hallways, still unable to find her friend's room. Kimiku collapsed to her knees panting, her leg began to throb and she was tired from using her innocence. Suddenly a pair of feet appeared in front of her; she looked up and saw that it was Kanda. He grumbled and reached his hand down towards her, her eyes moved from his hand and back up to his face.

"You're supposed to take it." he pointed out.

"I'm okay, I can stand up." she said trying to get up. "I was just tired."

"I'll take Lenalee to her room, you go and help the others clean up." he stated taking Lenalee.

"No Kanda it's okay, I can do it." Kimiku told him.

Kanda took hold of Lenalee and just walked off, Kimiku watched till he was out of sight. She stood back up and ran back towards the science division; she reached it then saw Komui had arrived. Reever and Komui were arguing about Komrin, when Komui saw Kimiku he had tears in his eyes and asked why she had destroyed his robot.

"Why Kimiku?!" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry Chief Komui, please stop crying." Kimiku pleaded, and then her tone was more stern. "If you should be doing anything it's making sure no one was injured, you shouldn't build a huge robot if it's going to hurt people."

"You're right, I'm sorry everyone were any of you hurt?" Komui asked.

The others shook their heads, Komui then sulked back to his office. Kimiku then turned and helped the others clean the science division; after the lab was clean they started rebuilding some of the rooms. It was late so some of the group had left to sleep; all that remained was Reever, the guy with the swirly glasses, and Kimiku. Kimiku let out a yawn; Reever heard her and yawned himself. Suddenly Lenalee, Allen, Krory, and Lavi came running into the room.

"Kimiku you're needed in the Cafeteria." Krory announced.

"Coming." she said standing up. "I'll come back and help you guys out okay."

"Well call it a night, thanks for the help Kimiku." Reever replied.

Kimiku followed her friends to the cafeteria, when she got inside she was surprised. Everyone from the Black Order stood in the cafeteria, a large banner hung from the ceiling that read 'Welcome home, Kimiku' The young girl looked at each of her friends and the people in the crowed, everyone smiled at her and raised their drinks and cheered that she had arrived. "Welcome home Kimiku!" they all cheered. Kimiku smiled and had tears of happiness in her eyes, her group of friends surrounded her and they all had a group-hug. Kanda stood away from the group but was pulled in by Lavi; he scowled at the older boy.

"Were glad your home Kimiku." Krory said.

"I'm glad to be back to, thank you guys so much." she smiled.

"Now let's party!" Lavi shouted.

"Yeah!" Allen and Krory agreed.

"It's good to be home..." Kimiku whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chibis

Chapter 6: The Chibis

Kimiku had called the Black Order her home for nearly a month now; she now knew where everything was and everyone who lived in the order. Kimiku was in her room preparing to go into town with Lenalee, Kimiku and Lenalee had become best friends along with Allen, Krory, and Lavi. Kanda still hadn't warmed up to her but she still considered him as one of her best friends, even if he didn't like her. Kimiku was about to leave her room when a sudden explosion and people screaming sounded, she quickly ran out of the room and towards the explosion and screaming. It was coming from the science division; she reached the doors and saw that the room was filled with smoke. Lenalee ran from the other end of the hall and stood next to Kimiku, the smoke began to clear.

"Is everyone alright, what happened?" Kimiku asked.

"We're fine I think," Reever coughed. "We were moving around and something was dropped which caused the explosion."

"Guys where are you?" Lavi called.

"Over here!" Lenalee called back.

Then the smoke finally cleared revealing a surprising yet adorable sight, Kanda and Lavi had been shrunken down to the size of Chibis and Allen's hair had grown out. Lenalee and Kimiku both held their hands over their mouths, and then they lost it. Both girls ran over and hugged the two little teenagers, they both screamed then started nuzzling them. "They're so cute!" they both shouted. Kanda struggled against them while Lavi was limp and practically purred like a kitten; finally the girls released them and walked over to Allen to see if he was alright. He was still regular size although his hair nearly came down to his lower back, all Allen would have to do to get back to normal was to cut his hair. Lavi and Kanda were a totally different story; everyone else in the room was thankfully unharmed. Kimiku noticed that Lavi and Kanda's clothes hadn't shrunk with them; she walked over and knelt in front of them.

"Why don't I take you guys to get some new clothes?" She suggested.

"Don't talk to us like we're children!" Kanda snarled.

"Okay." Lavi answered.

"Can you guys walk in those?" Kimiku asked standing up.

"Don't think so." Lavi replied.

"Alright." She said kneeling back down.

Kimiku wrapped one arm around Lavi, she tried grabbing Kanda but he refused. She picked him up anyway and held both small boys in her arms; she walked over to Reever and told him she was going to get some clothes for the shrunken teens. "I'll be right back." She said walking to the door. Reever nodded as she left, Lavi and Kanda remained still as she walked the halls. "You can take us to Bookman's room, I'm sure we'll fit into his clothes." Lavi said. Kimiku nodded and walked to his room, along the way she noticed Kanda was either glaring or staring at her. She looked down at him, and then he reverted his gaze to something else.

"Kanda, is something the matter?" She wondered.

"No." he replied.

"Are you sure, you didn't get sick did you?" she asked stopping. "Lavi sit on my shoulder for a minute."

Lavi climbed onto her shoulder and held onto her head to keep his balance; with her free arm she placed a hand on Kanda's forehead. "No fever." She said after a minute. "_He hasn't been sneezing or gotten dizzy so maybe he isn't sick._" Kimiku told herself. Kanda shot her a death glare then looked away; he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hey Kimiku," Lavi suddenly said.

"What is it Lavi, are you feeling sick?" she asked.

"No, I was going to ask if I could ride on your shoulder. It's really fun up here." He replied.

"If you don't fall off then you're more than welcome to." She smiled at him.

She rubbed the top of Lavi's small head like he was a child, Lavi held onto her head so he wouldn't fall off. Kimiku saw that Kanda was starting to slip so she quickly tucked her arm under him and put her arm around his shoulder, he looked up at her almost in surprise. "Guess you get all arm room huh?" she giggled looking down at Kanda. He only huffed and crossed his arms again; finally they reached Bookman's room. Kimiku was informed by Lavi that he was out on a mission so he wasn't in his room; she opened the door and sat both boys down on the bed. Lavi tightened the belt around his waist so that his pants wouldn't fall down, he hopped off the bed and half walked half waddled to the closet. He tried to reach a box that was high up but was unable to do so; Kimiku turned and helped him get the box down.

Lavi grabbed a pair of clothes from the box, Kimiku saw that Kanda hadn't moved so she grabbed a pair of clothing and handed it to him. while both boys changed Kimiku gazed out the window that was in the room, she leaned against the window sill and looked at the outside world. Both chibi boys announced that they were done getting dressed; Kimiku turned around and saw that they were indeed dressed. Kanda had on a pair of dark pants and a dark blue shirt with buttons on the neck. Lavi had on a similar outfit though the shirt was green and the pants was a sand color, Kimiku grabbed the clothing they had once been in and walked out of the room with the boys following behind her.

"Kimiku, can I ride on your shoulder again?" Lavi requested.

"Sure, hop on." She said getting on her knees.

"Kanda you wanna ride to?" she asked.

"I'm fine on the ground." He grumbled.

"If you say you are, if you change your mind let me know." She said rubbing his head.

Kimiku walked with Kanda at her side and Lavi on her shoulder, they stopped in front of Lavi's door and Lavi hopped of her shoulder and went to put his clothes away. They stopped in front of Kanda's door next, Kimiku handed the mini Kanda his clothes then watched him walk inside. He came out again and walked next to Kimiku, she readjusted the smaller Lavi on her shoulder so that now his legs draped around her neck and his arms on the top of her head. "You guys hungry?" she asked. They both nodded and the trio walked to the cafeteria, as they entered the deserted cafeteria they were greeted by Jeryy.

"Hey you two what can I get'cha?" he asked perkily.

"You first Lavi." She said.

"I'll have some territory chicken, white rise, and some sushi." He answered.

"You next Kanda." Kimiku said looking down at him.

"Soba noodles." He muttered.

"I'll have some soba noodles and some sushi." Kimiku answered.

"Coming right up, Uhm how come Lavi and Kanda are so small?" he asked.

"We were helping Reever and some guys in the science department move some stuff, then Allen spilt this bottle of I don't know what that Komui made. The stuff in the bottle shrank us down to chibi size; all Allen got was longer hair." Lavi explained.

"I see." Jeryy said. "Well food will be up soon."

"Thanks Jeryy." Kimiku said with a big smile.

The chef smiled back and went to make their food; Kimiku led Kanda and Lavi over to a table where they all sat down. Kanda sat on the other side of the table, Lavi sat next to Kimiku who smiled at something Lavi had said and started ruffling his red hair. A few minutes later Jeryy called up their order and she stood from the table, she walked over and got the trays and dishes of food. When she got back to the table she saw that Kanda had moved to a table in front of them, his back was turned so that he wasn't facing them. Kimiku sat her food down then Lavi's, as soon as Lavi's food was in front of him he started chowing down. Kimiku grabbed Kanda's food and walked it over to him; she sat it in front of him which caused him to look up. Kimiku smiled then walked back over to the table Lavi was sitting at; she sat down and started eating her own food. Suddenly someone from the science division appeared at the entrance, he walked over to the table Kimiku was sitting at.

"Kimiku, Chief Komui has an assignment for you, he also said for you to bring Lavi and Kanda with you to his office." The man said.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." She told him.

Kimiku finished her food then she grabbed Lavi and Kanda and walked to Komui's office, Lavi of course road on her shoulders while Kanda walked next to her. She and the small Exorcist reached the disaster office and sat on the purple couch, although Lavi remained on her shoulders. Komui laughed like a mad man when he saw the shrunken teenagers, Kanda nearly jumped off the couch and attacked him. Kimiku grabbed him mid-jump and sat him down on her lap, he struggled and sat away from her.

"What was it you needed us for Chief Komui?" Kimiku asked.

"I need you to do me a favor Kimiku, I'll need the three of you to go into town and purchase some ingredients that I need." He replied.

"You're going to change us back right?" Lavi wondered.

"No the ingredients are for something else, the two of you will change back to normal in a few days, now I have a list of the ingredients written down somewhere." He responded looking around himself.

Komui dug through the papers and eventually found the list of ingredients, he handed it to Kimiku the girl took the paper and stood from the couch. She said goodbye to Komui then walked out of the room, she read the list of ingredients as she walked to the secret entrance and off to town. Once she reached town she noticed how busy and crowded it was, she told Kanda to get on her shoulder so he wouldn't get lost but he refused. Instead she took his hand and held it tightly in hers, Kanda tried to pull his hand away but it didn't work. The brown haired girl read through the list and looked around for a store that sold the items, the list consisted of strange items Kimiku hadn't heard of before. Suddenly her eyes reacted to an Akuma, she picked Kanda up and ran off but the Akuma attacked. It was a level two Akuma quickly she tried to lead the Akuma out of the town so that no one would get hurt. "Lavi get down!" she shouted as she ran. Lavi hopped off of her head and was pulled into her arms, she tightly held the small boys to her chest shielding them entirely from any attacks.

"Why are you running, fight damn it!" Kanda shouted.

"I have to lead it away from town, someone might get hurt." She told him.

"Then put me down and I'll fight!" Kanda protested.

Kanda reached for where Mugen should have been, then he realized neither him or Lavi had their weapons…Kimiku was the only one with an anti-Akuma weapon. Once they were far from the town, Kimiku hid the boys in a clump of bushes so that they wouldn't be harmed. "Both of you stay here, make sure you stay quiet so it doesn't know you're here." Kimiku told them. Before they could say anything back Kimiku drew out her daggers and prepared to fight, the Akuma had just arrived meaning it didn't know where Kimiku had hidden Kanda and Lavi. The Akuma made the first move and slashed its claws at her; Kimiku took her dagger and slashed the Akuma in the back. The monster screamed in pain the smacked her against a tree with its tail, Kimiku quickly jumped off of the tree and on top of the Akuma. She used the blood dagger and stabbed the Akuma in the head; she jumped away and watched as it exploded. Then out of nowhere a swarm of Akuma both level ones and twos appeared, they all charged at Kimiku at once. She formed her daggers into wings and shot up into the air, she fired the blood bubbles at the Akuma and quickly took out the level ones.

Kimiku fought hard but managed to destroy each of the Akuma; luckily she had been unharmed and had only suffered a few scratches and bruises. She ran over to the bush Kanda and Lavi where hiding in, both boys looked up at her. They crawled out from the bushes and Kimiku immediately checked them over for injuries, neither of them had been harmed. Suddenly a shot of purple light appeared and shot Kimiku, she was smashed against a tree with Lavi and Kanda running to her side. She looked up to see who it was that had attacked her, she saw a level one Akuma and two grey skinned people. Kimiku tried to move but her body was numb, she lifted her hand and saw that it was covered in pentacles…she'd been shot by an Akuma…meaning she had the deadly virus inside her.


	7. Chapter 7: Encounter of the Noah

Kimiku sat up and started coughing up blood, she looked up at the people standing by the Akuma. One was a man, tall, grey skin, black star looking symbols going across his forehead, dark purple hair, he was dressed in a tux with a black top hat. As for the other one, she was a girl, short, grey skin, the same markings as the other, and blue-ish purple hair, she was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with a violet ribbon tied around the neck, a black ruffly miniskirt, a pair of thigh high stockings with purple and pink strips, and a pair of black flats. Kimiku tried again to move but the pentacles spread over her body even more, Lavi and Kanda knew not to touch her or else they'd get the virus as well.

"I think we hit her to hard, don't you think Tyki?" The girl asked.

"It would appear so." He answered.

"Kanda…Lavi…get out…of here…" Kimiku gasped standing.

"No! We have to get you help or the virus will kill you!" Lavi protested.

"I'll be alright…the virus doesn't affect me." she said as she turned back to normal.

"This is going to be an interesting fight." The girl chuckled.

"I agree, Road." Tyki agreed.

Kimiku stood and formed her blood wings, just in case she'd have to use them as a shield to protect the other two. She grabbed hold of both Kanda and Lavi, she knew they didn't have their weapons with them and that they were the size of children, they'd only get hurt. She thought that maybe she could shoot up into the sky and fly off, but as soon as she looked up she saw the Akuma surrounding the sky around them. They were trapped. Kimiku held both of them tightly, protectively, towards her. "I can't let this happen…not like it did before." She thought.

"What do you want with us?" Kimiku asked.

"Why your innocence of course." Road replied.

"You aren't Akuma, and you're not humans, that makes you Noahs." Kimiku announced.

"How do you know about the Noahs?" Lavi asked.

"Because…those two over there…attacked my family." Kimiku answered.

She put both boys down again, "I want the both of you to run as far as you can from here, I can't risk the two of you getting hurt." She told them. They both nodded and bolted for an area that was open, Tyki suddenly disappeared. Kanda and Lavi let out a gasp of surprise as the Noah appeared in front of them, Tyki grabbed both of them by the neck and held them off the ground. "Let them go!" Kimiku shouted bolting for Tyki. She formed a pair of blood daggers and stabbed the Noah in the eye, he released both boys then pushed the girl back. She grabbed hold of her friends and held them as her side scrapped against the ground, her back slammed against a tree causing her to stifle a cry of pain. "You never learn do you?" Road asked walking towards them. Kimiku propped herself on her elbow as she continued to protect both Lavi and Kanda, she stood and prepared to attack. The Akuma from above shot down their poisonous bullets, Kimiku quickly acted and shielded her friends and herself.

The bullets ceased fire and left a cloud of smoke, Kimiku kept her wings shielded around herself and her friends. She took in a gasping breath, she was on her own the others back at headquarters didn't know of the Akuma or Noah in town. Kimiku knew she had to use her ultimate attack, it was the only way she could illuminate the Noah. She stood and formed her ultimate attack, the blood bubble appeared and wrapped around the Noah, Kimiku, Lavi, and Kanda. Inside the bubble Road and Tyki were restrained by the blood on the inside of the bubble, they had ropes made from blood wrapping around each of their limbs. Kimiku's hands began to glow red as she drained the blood from their bodies, the Noah didn't struggle but simply chuckled. Then Kimiku curled her hands into fist and the Noah's bodies broke just like the stone dragon's had, Kimiku quickly grabbed Kanda and Lavi again and dropped the blood bubble. She had her wings formed and jumped into the sky, then the Akuma around the area started shooting at her.

Kimiku was hit again by one of their bullets, she tried to fight off the pain but fell. She felt her body slam against the ground, blood was spit out of her mouth and onto the ground as she tried her best to recover. She looked to see if the others had gotten hurt, Kanda and Lavi were being held by Tyki yet again. Kimiku had no strength to stand, so panted and glared at the male Noah. Pushing herself she managed to sit up, she coughed up more blood each time she moved.

"Put them down Tyki!" She demanded.

"I don't think I will, they seem very important to you. Perhaps I should do to them what I did to the last two, you do remember Kimiku…the day I killed your brothers?" Tyki taunted.

Tears filled Kimiku's eyes as she thought back to that dreadful night, "I won't…let you hurt them!" she shouted.

Kimiku charged at the Noah and attempted to cut his head off with her daggers, she managed to clip his cheek but then was attacked. Both Road and Tyki double ganged Kimiku, the grey skinned man threw the two boys aside. Kimiku headed towards them but then stopped when she heard a loud crack, and a shot of pain course through her body. Kimiku held her arm and screamed in agonizing pain, Road had broken her left arm. Then Tyki fiercely kicked her hard in the leg, Kimiku tried to dodge it but she couldn't. She felt her leg get broken next, then finishing it off Tyki jabbed his arm through her chest. He reached for her heart then was stopped by Road, "We have to leave…Master is calling us." Road announced. Tyki nodded then pulled his arm out the girl's chest, Kimiku fell to the ground gasping for breath. The Noah both disappeared, she coughed and coughed trying to get the feel of his hand out of her. Then she fell limp, she couldn't move. Kimiku glanced over and saw Lavi and Kanda running towards her, Lavi dropped to his knees and looked at her battered and beaten body.

"Are…you…okay…Lavi…Kanda?" she gasped looking at them.

"Where alright but you aren't, we have to get help." Lavi answered.

Kimiku tried to sit up with her uninjured arm, she sat up then tried to stand up. She was able to get to her feet but fell when she tried to walk, she stood again and limped towards town and the Black Order. "Come on guys." She smiled, acting as though nothing had happened. With the help of Lavi and Kanda she was able to town without falling, as they walked through town a few people stared at Kimiku as she limped through town with the two boys at her side. Kimiku had to stop and lean against a building to catch her breath, she went off course and limped behind a building.

"Lavi." She said kneeling down.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Come here…you two Kanda." He gasped holding her arm out.

The two boys did as she said and walked up to her, Kimiku wrapped her arm tightly around them and formed her wings. As they flew Kimiku wobbled and nearly fell a few times, they reached the Black Order and crashed onto the ground. She held Kanda and Lavi tightly as she crashed onto the ground, she weakly stood and wobbled towards the gate. Kimiku had flown the three of them to the top of the Order, Kimiku limped towards the gatekeeper. "Gatekeeper…can you…let us in…please?" Kimiku asked. The gatekeeper opened the gates to the Black Order, Kimiku thanked the gatekeeper and limped inside with Lavi and Kanda by her side. Once she was inside she collapsed onto the floor, out of energy and in pain. "Kanda…Lavi…go find…the others…" she said before passing out. Lavi raced to get the others while Kanda remained behind, he tried to move Kimiku to somewhere he could sit her up at.

"Kimiku! Kimiku!" she heard a while later. Opening her eyes Kimiku saw that she was in her room back at the order, with her friends by her bedside. Kimiku couldn't move because of the pain, she smiled at each other friends then with her uninjured arm she checked to make sure the small Exorcists were alright.

"Kimiku finally you're awake." Krory cheered.

"How long have I been asleep?" she wondered.

"Three days." Allen answered.

"How did you get in this condition?" Lenalee asked.

"Some people from the Noah clan attacked us…had to make sure Lavi and Kanda didn't get hurt…so I fought them off best I could." She explained.

Kimiku tried to sit up but she couldn't without breathing heavily and grunt with pain, she was pushed back onto her side by the others. She started couching and breathing heavy, "You shouldn't move too much." Lenalee told Kimiku, then she turned to the Chibis. "Will the two of you stay here and watch her?" Lavi nodded and Kanda just grumbled, the other Exorcist left the room so that the girl could rest. Lavi sat on the bed next to her while Kanda sat in the chair, he crossed his arms and legs getting comfortable. Kimiku started coughing again and wincing in pain, she closed her eyes as her breathing grew more rapid.

"Kimiku are you alright, do you need us to get you anything?" Lavi asked.

"I'm…okay Lavi." She replied rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry you got hurt so badly, if we had our anti-Akuma weapons we would have helped." Lavi said.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine in a few days." She said smiling.

Lavi gave her a worried but big grin, then Kimiku saw the red mark the Noah had left on Lavi's neck and a cut on his cheek. She looked over and saw that Kanda had a similar mark, Kimiku also saw that Kanda had a cut on his upper arm. "Lavi, can you get me the bandages and a bandage please?" she asked sitting up. Lavi nodded and got what she had asked for, she took the bandage and put it over Lavi's cheek. She motioned for Kanda to come over to her, but the stubborn boy didn't move. Kimiku weakly stood from the bed and limp walked towards him, she picked him up with only one arm then walked back over to the bed. She sat him down then sat down herself, she took his arm and started to treat the deep wound. Kanda tried to pull his arm away a few times, but Kimiku would just grab it again and wrap it up in the white bandages. After his wound was wrapped up Kimiku started couching again and held her chest, she could still feel his hand inside of her. The girl was weak and in need of rest, she had slept for three days yet she was still tired.

"Kimiku you should rest, you won't heal if you strain yourself." Lavi pointed out.

"I'll be alright, I slept for three days so I'm good on sleep." She said.

"Do you want us to get you some food?" Kanda asked.

"No to be honest I'm not all that hungry." She replied with a smile.

Her smile faded as she looked at both the teenager's wounds, "I'm sorry the two of you got hurt." She said hugging both of them. Tears welled in her eyes as she held both of them closely, the memory of the day her brothers had died replayed in her mind. She started hiccupping in an attempt to keep the tears back, Lavi wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. Kanda simply patted her head and told her it was alright, she couldn't keep the wailing at bay any longer. She burst out into tears as she held both of her friends tighter, Lavi did as Kanda did and patted her head telling her it was alright.

"It's all my fault…the two of you got hurt." She sobbed.

"We're alright just stop your crying!" Kanda shouted.

Kimiku lifted her head and looked into his eyes, the chibi Kanda just gave her a frustrated and annoyed look. Kimiku smile and held them both in a friendly hug, Lavi smiled and hugged her back while Kanda just looked even more annoyed. Finally Kimiku released them from her hug, once she felt better she climbed out of bed. Her leg buckled and she fell onto the floor, she remained there for a brief moment. Tears streaked her face as she thought of her siblings deaths, Kimiku clenched her fist and sobbed.

"Kimiku?" Lavi asked sitting in front of her.

"Hhm?" She answered looking up at him.

"How did your brothers die?" He wondered.

"I can't talk about it, I'll tell you as soon as I can." She said choking on tears.

Kimiku limped to the closet and pulled out a camera, she wanted to keep the memory of Lavi and Kanda in chibi form. She took a picture of Lavi as he posed, then he grabbed Kanda and forced him into the picture. Kimiku laughed at the boys and took their picture, she started coughing again and dropped to her knees. Lavi hopped off of the bed and helped her up, he helped her limp over to the bed and sit down. She smiled and thanked him, even though Lavi and Kanda were eighteen she couldn't help but treat them as children when they were this small. She grabbed both boys and decided to take a group picture, Kanda was on her right looking annoyed, Lavi was on her left smiling big, and she was in the middle reviling a happy yet wry smile.

Time passed by and Kimiku was back to her usual self, her wounds had been healed as had Lavi and Kanda's. Both exorcists remained in their small forms, still waiting to return to normal size. Kimiku had spent time with the boys each day, deepening the bond between all three of them. She had made the decision to go back into town, she hadn't gotten the thing Komui needed to make whatever it was he was making. He had said it would take few days till Kanda and Lavi returned to normal size, turns out he was wrong. Kimiku didn't mind it though, she enjoyed the boys company. Since both exorcist had been shrunken they needed to be protected, Komui had told her that in the small forms they were in they'd have trouble using their anti-Akuma weapons.

"Where are we going exactly?" Kanda asked breaking the silence.

"We're going back into town, Chief Komui needs us to pick up some things." She answered.

"Why can't we stay here, do we have to follow you everywhere?" He grumbled.

"Yu stop being stingy!" Lavi teased.

"Yu? I though his name was Kanda?" Kimiku asked confused.

"Yu is his first name, he doesn't like it so he goes by Kanda." Lavi explained.

Kanda shot him a death glare and unsheathed Mugen, in his small form he was able to lift the blade. Lavi immediately ran and tried to hide behind Kimiku, Kanda lifted the blade and was about to slice him in two. Kimiku gasped and lifted the boy by the hips, she held him in mid-air for a moment till he ceased his struggling.

"Dammit woman let me go!" He shouted.

"Kanda if you try and slice him in half again I'll take Mugen from you." She scolded putting him down.

"Do not talk to me like I am a child, I'm older than you are so don't boss me around!" He snarled.

"Lavi are you okay?" She wondered lifting the boy up off the floor.

"I'm good." He sighed.

"Good, now let's head to town." She said smiling. "Come on Kanda."

She reached her hand out form him to take it, he only huffed and turned away. She grabbed his hand and walked with him on the floor, and Lavi sitting on her neck with his legs branched out on the sides. As she walked the halls of her home the group ran into Reever, he greeted each of them.

"Where you guys headed to?" He asked curiously.

"Just into town, Chief Komui asked us to pick up some things." Kimiku replied.

"Be careful Kimiku, you were attacked by Noah so it's likely they'll attack you again." Reever said grimly.

"It's okay, I got these guys to protect me right?" She laughed holding Kanda and Lavi.

"Yay!" Lavi cheered.

"Put me down." Kanda grumbled.

"Maybe Allen should go with you three, just for some extra protection." He recommended.

"Really Reever we'll be fine, but if Allen wants to tag along he's welcome to." Kimiku said.

Reever then left to go back to the science division, he disappeared and Allen appeared in his place. His silver hair had been cut back to its original look, he looked at each of the three. Kimiku gave him a smile and greeted him, the worried look on his face washed away as he smiled back.

"Do you want me to go with you guys?" He asked.

"We'll be fine, right guys?" She replied looking at her small friends.

"That's right." Lavi laughed.

Kimiku laughed and held the small eighteen year old closely to her, Allen laughed with her though he still looked worried. "I'll go with you just in case you need any help, is that alright?" Allen verified. Kimiku smiled and nodded, she walked with Kanda and Allen at her side while Lavi rode on her shoulders. When they got outside the four of them took the secret passage way and went down the elevator (A.N I just found out they had elevators, I know I said stairs before so sorry) then down into town. It was slightly crowded in the town so Kimiku took Kanda's hand so that he wouldn't get lost, Kanda grumbled and pulled his hand away from her. Then a series of flashes appeared, Kanda rubbed his eyes and looked in confusion. A man stood bent over with a camera pointing dead in the chibi Exorcist face.

"What an adorable Family you all are." The man complimented with a smile.

"Oh no sir, we aren't a family we're just a friends." Kimiku protested waving her hands side to side like windshield wipers.

"I find that hard to believe, just look at these cute kids." He said patting Kanda on the head. "What an adorable little girl you are."

Kanda gripped Mugen in his hand and let out a snarl, the man only laughed in awkwardness after seeing the mini-Exorcist was no girl.

"Kanda come here." Kimiku said sternly. She grabbed the small boy by the arms and held him tightly to her chest, so that he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry sir, Kanda can be a little mild tempered at times." Allen apologized.

"No problem, here's the pictures." The man said handing Allen some of the photos.

He ran off leaving the group of four all alone, in the deserted part of town. "Aww Kanda, look how cute you are!" Kimiku cheered pointing to his picture. His little hand was in Kimiku's, his dark eyes opened, his head tilted to the left, his long ponytail following it. "Aww Lavi, yours is cute too!" Kimiku cheered looking at his. A big smile was spread over his face, his reddish brown hair in his face slightly, his black eye patch covering his left eye. Kimiku looked for Allen's next. She laughed at his picture, his eyes were open wide and looked confused, his mouth open as if he were talking, his white hair covering the pentacle over his right eyebrow.

"These pictures are amazing, it's a shame we couldn't thank that man." Allen said in disappointment.

"Kimiku where's yours?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Uh I don't know, let me look." She replied looking through the pictures.

Then she found it and smiled, a bright smiled covered her face, her eyes were closed but she looked happy, her brown hair moved with the wind that had been blowing, Kanda was in her arms, Allen was standing next to her smiling as well, Lavi was on her head, with the biggest smile in the world on his face.

"Allen, would it be okay if I kept these?" Kimiku asked looking at the photos.

"Sure, why not?" He answered.

"Can you put me down now?!" Kanda demanded.

"Oops, sorry Kanda." She apologized putting the small exorcist down, then giving him a gentle pat on the head.

"Stop treating me like I'm a child!" He snarled.

"Sorry, the two of you are just so small and adorable that I can't help but see you both as little kids." Kimiku laughed.

"So what do we need to get?" Allen wondered.

"Oh that's right, Chief Komui gave me a list." Kimiku remembered as she dug through her pockets.

She pulled out the list of item Komui needed for her to pick up, after getting the items on the list Kimiku and the others went back home to the order. Kimiku had slight trouble carrying the bags, all together she was carrying seven bags. "Do you need me to carry something for you?" Allen asked putting his hands up to take a bag. Kimiku shook her head and continued to carry the brown bags, she had trouble seeing where she was going. Allen took two bags from her and carried them himself, then suddenly Lavi hopped off of her shoulders. "Let me carry a bag too." He said holding his arms out. Kimiku smiled and handed him a bag, then she gave him a loving pat on the head.

"How much longer till we get back?" Kanda asked coldly.

"It's just up ahead, do you want to stop for a break Kanda?" Kimiku answered.

"No." He replied.

"Here." Kimiku said putting the bags down. "You can ride on my shoulders like Lavi does, just until we get to the order."

"I said no, don't push your luck with me girl." The blue haired exorcist hissed.

"Kanda that's enough, you don't have to be so rude to her!" Allen scowled.

"It's fine Allen." Kimiku said standing up. "If he doesn't want to he doesn't have to, it was out of my place to ask."

"Kimiku?" Allen questioned in surprise.

The girl didn't answer, she simply walked ahead with a smile on her face. The four of them got back to the order, Kimiku went to drop off the things chief Komui had asked her to get. Allen and Kanda were alone, seeing as how Lavi accompanied Kimiku. "You know Kanda, it wouldn't hurt to be a little more kind to her." Allen pointed out. The chibi Exorcist did and said nothing, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking in an opposite direction.

"Why do you hate her so badly?" Allen asked.

"Will you shut up already, you're giving me a headache." Kanda grumbled.

"Then answer my question." Allen said.

"I'm going to train." Kanda said grabbing Mugen.

Allen sighed and walked off, Kanda did the same.


End file.
